


Take It All Away

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Sometimes, Jason felt as though he were about to completely crawl out of his own skin. He needed to let go, to have all his anger and rage and frustration stripped from him, to have his control completely and utterly taken away.Dick was there to guide his fall.





	Take It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happened when I started looking at some inspiration for the Friday summoning spell that was mentioned in _How to Summon Me on a Monday Morning_ in _Coffee House Rules_. Rather than JayTim, my mind went instantly to JayDick. This is very much NSFW, but not graphically so. Thanks to lionsaint and curdleddoodle for giving it a test run for me!

Jason knelt on the cold floor, the chill of the tile soothing against his heated flesh. He panted heavily as he tested his restraints, yards of silken red cord woven with a deft hand over the solid muscles of his naked body. A light blindfold shielded his eyes and gave him the illusion of darkness and no visual sense what was occurring to or around him. It would be removed in an instant if he gave the word, but for now, it was fine. 

“You look so pretty for me, Jay,” Dick whispered from behind him, testing one of his knots. “I love it when you let me do this for you.” 

Sometimes, Jason felt as though he were about to completely crawl out of his own skin. He needed to let go, to have all his anger and rage and frustration stripped from him, to have his control completely and utterly taken away. Here he was in his barest form, tied up and on display for the one person he trusted enough to do this for him without any repercussions or judgement. 

Because Dick knew what it was like, that army of ants prickling at his skin when he was wound up tighter than a spring and needed to just let go so he could freefall into that sweet oblivion. 

Wresting that control away from either of them certainly wasn’t easy. They were both strong and powerful men, leaders in their own way, and have chafed under the iron thumb that was Bruce. What worked for Jason didn’t work for Dick, but that was for another night and another place as Dick trailed his fingers through Jason’s hair, grasping the short strands and tugging hard. 

“You’re not focused, Little Wing. Do I need to tighten the ropes?” 

They were plenty tight, especially the ones running down his ass and around his engorged cock. He could feel them biting into his skin, over his thighs and groin. Knots dug into his arms where they were tied behind him. He knew there was a lattice work going up his spine that matched the one over his torso. The cord was snug over his nipples and when he shifted, he truly could not move. He was completely and utterly at Dick’s mercy and yet… 

It wasn’t enough. Not tonight. 

Jason shook his head, uncertain if he should ask for what he really needed. He and Dick, they weren’t lovers or boyfriends or any of that sappy shit. Yeah, they’d fucked around in the beginning when they were first testing this stuff out, trying to find their boundaries and discover what it was they were really after. Normally, Jason could come from just this, the burn of his muscles and the biting friction of the rope across his bare flesh. 

But tonight, it wasn’t working. 

Dick lightly traced his fingers over Jason’s face and gently cupped his chin. Jason could just imagine him kneeling in front of him. “It’s not enough tonight, is it?”

Jason nuzzled into the callused hand that so deftly brought him to the heights he needed in order to let go. “No,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Tell me what you need.” 

“I need…I need to be fucked.” The words came out swiftly, ripped from him before Jason realized he was being stupid. This whole thing between them was based on trust and mutual understanding. Dick wouldn’t judge him for it. 

“Do you want me to move your arms to the front then?” Dick asked, not questioning what Jason said at all. 

“No.” 

Dick chuckled as he stood, the air shifting slightly as he moved around him. “Give me a minute to get the supplies.” 

Jason could hear Dick as he moved through the apartment, purposefully making noise so that he could track his movements. Considering his headspace and visual impairment, he appreciated it as any sense of abandonment could lead him spiraling back down into true darkness where he was confined in a coffin and cocooned by damp earth. 

It was less than a minute before Dick returned, hands running down the back of Jason’s quivering thighs. “Shhh, I’ve got you, Jay. Don’t worry, I’m going to make you feel so much better.” 

The cords running down Jason’s ass were shifted to the side and he shuddered as Dick trickled lube over his tight little pucker. He started massaging the ring of muscle and Jason gasped, crying out when the tip of one finger slipped inside. It had been quite a while since he’d done this, but as soon as the first finger was easily sliding in and out, a second one was questing to join it. 

Jason moaned as Dick spread his cheeks wide to inspect his work. “That’s enough, just fuck me already.” 

“You’re not the boss here,” Dick reminded him and slowly continued to prepare his body. “When you finally come, it’s going to be because I said so.” 

The words seared into Jason’s flesh just as much as the ropes did. He grunted in agreement and felt himself falling back into the waves of sensation coursing through his body. The ropes shifted some more as Dick worked him higher with just his fingers, curling over that one spot to make Jason almost shout, then did it again to make him actually cry out his pleasure. 

“Please, Dick,” Jason begged. He was ready. He needed this. He needed more. He wanted to feel filled to the brim, teetering on the edge of that precipice so he could eventually fall over into the sea below. 

A crinkle of foil was the only warning Jason had before Dick’s fingers withdrew from him. He moaned at the loss, head dropping toward the floor, but then warm and steadying hands grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“There’s a pillow in front of you. Lean forward.” Dick ordered, guiding him down so that his ass was in the air and his head was cushioned from the floor by what felt like one of the pillows from his sofa. 

Dick raised Jason’s bound arms as he slid in between his thighs, lining up his cock against the prepared entrance into Jason’s body. The motion pulled at the muscles in his shoulders and Jason gasped at the jolt of pain. “Yellow,” he managed to choke out.

This was never about pain. He didn’t get off on that. There was enough pain in his life. 

The movement stopped instantly. “Pain or just need to stretch?” 

Jason shifted, testing the angle. It was better now that his muscles had a chance to adjust. “Stretch,” he finally decided on. 

“Okay. I can work with that.” Dick rested a hand over Jason’s hip and rubbed the tip of his hard length against him. “I’ve got to admit, I love it when you let me do this.” 

With those words, he snapped his hips forward, driving hard and deep into Jason’s body with a single thrust. 

Jason gasped and shuddered, trembling under the force and speed at which he was being taken. This was what he needed, this right here. The ropes still stretched tautly over him and he couldn’t see for shit. But he could feel every little thing, from the sting of the rope, and the burning of his muscles, to the thick cock filling him to the brim. 

“Look at you, Little Wing,” Dick crooned as he fucked in and out of his slick hole. “On your knees and all tied up. I could take a picture of you just like this. Do you want that? A picture of you with my cock up your ass, all tied up in my ropes?” 

No one would ever believe that Dick Grayson had such a mouth on him. Jason didn’t know how he was with others, but around him, when things escalated to this point, he threw in every trick in the book. 

Jason moaned and tried to rock back against Dick, tried to find a rhythm of his own, but Dick tugged on his still upraised arms, sending a jolt through his body as he yanked back the control Jason was still attempting to take. “I wouldn’t do that, Jason. Remember who’s in charge here.” 

Dick snapped his hips even harder, adjusting his angle so that he was suddenly gliding against his prostate with each thrust. 

This was it. Jason felt tears sting at his eyes as the rope binding his cock became too tight, effectively keeping him from the release that was dancing just out of reach. “Di-ck,” he groaned brokenly, begging. “Please.” 

“Almost there, Jay. You’re doing so good. You’re so good for me.” Dick sounded just as out of breath as him as he pounded into him, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and their labored breathing filling the room. 

Dick came with a shout and immediately reached around to unbind the rope around Jason’s weeping length. “Come for me, Jason. Do it _now_.” 

Jason’s entire body spasmed as his orgasm ripped through him, sending him careening off the razor’s edge he’d been so precariously walking for the last several days. He collapsed to the floor, the pillow cushioning his head and the cool tile felt like utter bliss against his sweaty body. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt Dick pulling out of him and heard him discard the used condom. Hands ran over his body, undoing knots and removing ropes. There were soothing words being spoken, but Jason didn’t register them, too lost in his own little world. It wasn’t until he felt himself being guided into the bathtub Dick had filled with lukewarm water at some point that he started coming back to himself. 

“Dick?” Jason asked, still feeling somewhat woozy.

“I’m here, Little Wing. I got you.” 

There was never a doubt in Jason’s mind that he did, not when he needed him like this. The raw feeling was gone, leaving him settled and grounded for the first time in what felt like forever. Dick settled into the water behind him, wrapping him in a loose hug, touching him in a way that he wouldn’t allow under any other circumstances. But right now, right here, it was perfect. 

“Thanks, Dick. I really needed that.”

“I know. I think I did too.” 

“My ass isn’t yours for plowing,” Jason couldn’t help but needle the man. 

Soft lips brushed the crown of his head. “No, but perhaps the next time I need a hand, mine just might be.”


End file.
